Renewed Fairy
by King of the Knight
Summary: When Laxus and his gang take over the guild, kicking everyone else out, what will happen to the rest of the guild? This is my first multi chaptered story.
1. Thrown Out

**Hello minna! I'd like to thank Nightcore Majesty for inspiration! Check out her stories! Please note I will turn this into a multi-chaptered story, so don't complain about it, please. Well, anyway, let's see who our guest is today! It is... the amazing Erza Scarlet!**

**Erza: (glares ferociously) oi, Night King, what were you thinking, bringing me here! Away from my precious strawberry cheesecake! Oh, cheesecake, I wish to be forgiven for my sins committed to my strawberry cheesecake. Forgive me cheesecake for keeping you unsafe out of my stomach... (mourns for the cheesecake) **

**Me: (snaps out camera and takes lots of pictures for blackmail.**

**Erza: What did you do?**

**Me: Ugh, I took pictures of you.**

**Erza: WHAT!**

**Me: Run Away!**

**(END SHOW)**

Natsu was tired. He had just come back from a big mission, and was finally home. Natsu opened the creaking door of the old messy house, and walked past the cushions strewn around the room, the result of his and Happy's last "cushion fight". Natsu was just about to flop on the old couch, when he spotted something.

It was a shard of glass, where his mirror was meant to be, and there was blood. As soon as he smelt the blood, his own blood ran cold.

It was Lucy's. There was a note behind the shard. It read " If you want to see Lucy Heartfillia again, please go to Strawberry Street, and go in the abandoned warehouse, tomorrow, at 3:52pm. Any later, and she will die.

Natsu wasn't as dumb as he looked, and he knew this was a trap, but his friend's life was at stake. He had promised to Lucy that he would protect her anyway. And Lucy said that promises with Celestial Wizards were never allowed to be broken. And he would keep that promise.

The next day, Natsu crept into the warehouse. He didn't tell anyone about it, in case it caused a big uproar. Then Lucy might be killed. It was desolate, and smelt musky. You would think that there was gas. Gas! Natsu quickly saw a limp bloody figure, and crept towards it. Suddenly, it exploded.

Natsu took the full force of the explosive. He couldn't eat it for some reason. But now, Natsu couldn't even move. His nerves wouldn't work. "Was this the end?" he thought, being enveloped in the warm arms of darkness.

The next day, the guild was silent, with no certain fire eating mage around. Gray would get bored constantly, and practice his attacks on the walls. To make it worse, there hadn't been anymore requests lately, due to much disruption in the Magic Council. **Ice Make: Lance! **Gray yelled. The attack caused devastating destruction on the side of the wall. The ceiling cracked. **Ice Ma-** Gray froze in his spot. A rune appeared on his fairy tail mark. It vanished. Gray was shoved by an invisible force through the front doors of the guild. " We don't need any further destruction to **our **guild." Freed remarked, smirking.

""What are you doing, Freed!" Mirajane yelled. She was about to change into Satan Soul, when a rune appeared on her fairy tail mark too, and it vanished. She too, was sent through the front doors of the guild. Suddenly, everyone had a rune of their shoulder, and were sent tumbling away outside, with no fairy tail mark. Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Laxus stood inside the guild. "We'll decide who goes in the guild, and we'll decide who doesn't. And you all are kicked out of this guild. **FOREVER**."

**"**What is the meaning of this, Laxus?" Makarov yelled, brimming with anger.

"We are proud to announce the 7th and new guildmaster as Laxus Dreyar!"

"I haven't given my consent!" Markarov screeched.

"Well if you don't, we'll be happy to kill your two beloved guildmates, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia!"

**Hi. I know this story will suck, but I will try to make it better. Some of it could get improved. I might edit it later. Well for now, Ja ne!**


	2. New Guild

**Hello Minna! King here! I haven't been writing for a while! Sorry, all the work is getting to me! So, let's see our guest for today! It is... Mirajane!**

**King: Hello Mira-chan! **

**Mirajane: Hello! Umm, excuse me, I have to go to bake some cookies for Natsu's birthday!**

**King: But I booked you in for today!**

**Mirajane: Satan Soul! (turns to me) You wanna fight?**

**King: Gomensai Mira-c-chan! You may-y g-go!**

**Mirajane: Why thank you! (reverts back to normal and goes off)**

**King: Well, that's the end of today's show! Now, to the story!**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Laxus. "You...you dare hurt MY children and threaten me and this guild? You may be my grandson, but you have committed an unforgivable crime! Release them at once!"

Laxus just laughed. "And what can you do?" he mocked.

Makarov's hands emitted a bright light. "Where are they?" he said.

"Why should I say?' Laxus said. He started emitting his own light. Slowly, his light swallowed Makarov's.

"DIE YOU FOOLS!" he yelled.

**"FAIRY... LAW!"**

Everyone braced themselves for their death. But someone dashed in front all of them.

**"FAIRY SPHERE!"**

As the two Fairy spells clashed, everyone were blinded by the extreme light. When everything died down, they took a peek at the destruction. The front of the guild was just rubble. From underneath the rubble, a hand poked out. It was Makarov's.

Everyone hurried to him, pushing rubble away. Gray checked his heart. "It isn't beating" he said.

"He's dead" Elfman said. Everyone had tears in their faces. What would happen to the guild now, that the 3rd master was dead? Mirajane gently held him in her arms, sniffling.

"Ah, to keep you company, I was generous and brought your _beloved _guild members." Laxus said, now holding two limp bodies of Natsu and Lucy. He threw them in the dust.

"Well clear off this land like the rats you are. Scuttle away in fear!"

Gray and Erza quickly ran to Natsu and Lucy, and gently lifted them up and put them on their backs. The Fairy Tail ex-guild members started to leave.

"What will we do now?" Mirajane asked.

"We will create a new guild, and beat Laxus and his cronies!" Gray spat, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled, regaining a shard of what was the Fairy Tail Spirit.

"First, can anyone heal flamebrain and Lucy?" Gray asked.

" Me and Lissana can!" Mirajane said.

"I'll bury Master." Erza said.

"I'll chop the wood for the new guild!" Elfman said.

"Ok, the most important job of all, who wants to create the new guild and become the master!" Gray yelled.

"I will!" Lucy croaked, determined to help for once.

A week later, they had created the new guild, signed all the paperwork, and confirmed Lucy would be the new guild master.

The guild would be called Renewed Fairy.

They had held the funeral of the third master with fiery Fairy spirits, with only a few tears and there.

Lucy kept a diary to record happenings every day.

4/3

Today was eventful. It was the first party we ever had today in Renewed Fairy guild. It was good to have some fun like before.

5/3

Ohh geez. No jobs coming through. Me and Natsu completely healed up now. He's being quite boisterous, fighting with Gray right now. I hope we don't need to replace anything. The third master was right about paperwork! It's horrible! Speaking of the third master, I hope he's sleeping peacefully under the sakura tree we buried him at.

6/3

We heard about the Grand Magic Games. It's an event to determine which guild is the best. If we participate in it, we might beat Laxus's cronies, and will get more jobs and then we might win our old guild back again. I heard Laxus got more people in Fairy Tail. I hope we don't fight them. Laxus's standards are way too high. So whoever got in must be OP! Anyway, back to the Grand Magic Games. We will get more jobs too!

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Laxus laughed.

"See how long they can last while running like rats." he said, watching the vision lacrima project what is happening at the Renewed Fairy Guild. "Though it is quite entertaining."

**Ahh.. Another chapter finished! Happy? I know my chapters are short, sorry minna! It just takes ages to type for me!**


	3. Training

**Hello minna! King here! I'm sorry I haven't published recently. This was because I was busy with exams, PLUS the fact that I lost all the work I did on this. So this is hot off the press kinda stuff because I wanted to finish this by the end of the month, so sorry if you find any errors in it! Now, presenting today's guest!**

**It is... Elfman!**

**King: Hey Elfman!**

**Elfman: Hi minna! If you want an autograph, too bad, because-**

**King: Hey, Elfman, we aren't here to talk about your-**

**Elfman: Oh, I see, you don't want to talk, you want the autograph NOW! You're such a passionate fan of mine, I'll give it to you!**

**King: Oi, Elfman, I'm trying to talk to-**

**Elfman: Oh no! Lisanna's home! I gotta go! See ya!**

**King: Sorry, but that's the end of today's show!**

"Really?" yelled Cana.

"Yes, it's true!" squealed Mirajane. "The Grand Magic Games are happening in 1 week!"

"WHAT _are_ you talking about?" shouted Natsu. "And what _are_ the Cand Gagic Gig?

The whole guild looked at them.

"It's the _Grand Magic Games!"_ corrected Mirajane. "The Grand Magic Games are a very special event! Whoever wins is declared the most powerful guild and also the best!"

"How come we never heard of it before?" Macao asked.

"It's going to be the first Grand Magic Game this year! Each guild selects a group of 5 wizards to participate in various events and battles! If we want to win against Laxus, we gotta train hard!" explained Lucy.

"Well WHAT are we waiting for? Let's go train!" Natsu yelled, dashing out the guild.

"Wait a minute Natsu!" Erza said, grabbing Natsu's collar.

"Ack! Ohk! Yeek! Ak! I-ak! can't-ach! breathe-grack! Erza-Tak!" coughed Natsu.

"Some Salamander! More like Salmon! You don't deserve the title of Salamander! Plus, Salmon suits your hair!" laughed Gray.

"Shut up Ice-Brain! Like you can beat Erza!" yelled Natsu. "Plus, my hair is not pink, Droopy-Eyes!"

"Minna, meet up at the guild today at 1pm! Don't be late! We got to do some training!" Lucy said.

"Hai!"

_~time skip~ at 1 pm_

_"_Minna, lets go now! Everyone has their own training area. Some people have gone up to the mountains, others went in the forest, which is the reason they aren't here right now, but most of us are going to the beach!" Mirajane explained. "So, let's go!"

_At the Beach..._

"Oi, it's _my _towel, ice princess!" yelled Natsu.

"Liar, it's mine, pointy eyes!" retorted Gray.

"Oh yeah, well _my _towel has that green edge on the side, just like this one!" Natsu shouted back.

"Well, mine has that blue spot in the centre!" Gray said.

"Liar!" Natsu accused.

"No, I'm not! You are!" Gray said back.

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"You are, not me!"

**BONG!**

**"Can you behave, please?" Erza said, silently promising punishments if not obeyed.**

"H-hai E-erza-sama!" Gray trembled.

"A-aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Now, that's enough playing around! Let's start training!" yelled Erza. Natsu nodded at Gray, and both jumped in the water.

"Take this, Gray! Fire Dragon... Iron Fist!" Natsu launched himself at Gray, covering his left fist in fire. Gray quickly dodged.

"Ice Make... Lance!" The ice flew at Natsu.

"Take this then.. Fire Dragon... Wings!"

**BOOM!**

**Sorry for such a short story. I will make them longer after awhile. I intend for this to at least last for about 7 chapters. Highest amount will be around 15. Anyway, sayonara! If you review my story, I get more inspired. So please review!**


End file.
